


Finding A Place To Call Home After All

by DawnThorn



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Betrayal, Character Death, Disabled Character, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Pokémon/Ancient One, Trust, human/Kaecilius, human/Karl, human/Stephen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10098746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnThorn/pseuds/DawnThorn
Summary: Shortly before Kaecilius can start on his journey of becoming a Pokémon trainer he is gravely injured while trying to safe a Pokémon. Being bedridden for almost 2 years and then 2 more years of therapy to learn how to walk again he is slightly bitter when he is informed that he is now considered to old to start the journey and that there is no Pokémon for him anyway at the moment.The kind mountain spirit has a different opinion about Kaecilius being to old. In her opinion he is of the perfect age and she sees to it that he gains a Pokémon companion to start the journey on his own...And from time to time she would look after him to make sure his ideas didn't get him killed. Like the one where he founded the group 'The Zaelots' to liberate abused Pokémon...





	1. The story begins...

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know. Another fanfiction in my already growing collection of unfinished stuff.  
> This plot bunny bit me hard yesterday. Almost tearing a piece of me out.  
> So, here we are with another story from my twisted mind.  
> Let me know what you think dear readers. :)

Everyone in the village knew the bald hermit woman that lived somewhere atop the mountain. Has been living there for quite some decades if not even longer. She was seen from time to time when she came to visit for tea and some local gossip.

  
It was an open secret that she was a spirit. In the beginning it was even speculated she could be a Pokémon in disguise. And let me tell you, it only happened one time that a drunken stranger threw a Pokéball at her when she had come for her occasional visit. She gave him quite a bit of her mind. Loud and colourful. The village talked and laughed about it for years to come.

  
Don't mess with the spirit woman. It was a lesson well learned. As well as the timing when you were allowed to climb the mountain. When your gut told you that it was a bad idea to go near the mountains you knew that she wanted to be alone.

  
The story I am about to tell you circles around the life and death of a Pokémon trainer from this village that was known back then by the name of Kaecilius.

  
A bright mind, full of life and love for Pokémon. He was your ordinary child living in a village dreaming about to become a Pokémon trainer as did his friends Stephen Strange and Karl Mordo.

  
Where Kaecilius came from a now humble farmer family from his mothers side and his father being a war veteran, Stephens parents were well known surgeons and Karls family was old money.

  
Still those 3 unlikely children had become friends. Sort of. Stephen was the youngest of the bunch, Kaecilius the oldest and most mature and Karl was a little shit and prankster, always finding a way to blame others for his misdoings. Mostly Stephen and from time to time even Kaecilius.

  
Our story starts when Kaecilius is 11, Stephen 7 and Karl 9. It begins with another one of Karls pranks this one going horribly wrong and almost killing Kaecilius...


	2. A Name With A Meaning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some family and friends bonding. Very cute and sugary... Get your insulin shots ready just in case children.  
> A chapter written with lots of love and a mad raving plot bunny in the background.  
> Enjoy! <3

To say that he was nervous would have been an understatement. His mother was sitting on his bed and fondly shaking her head while she watched him for the umpteenth time repacking his back pack.

  
“Kae, why don’t you leave it to me to pack your belongings and enjoy the day with your friends?” He knew that his mother was right but still he was bubbling over with excitement and nervousness.

  
Last years trainers could choose from Bulbasur, Charmander and Squirtle. You never knew from which region the starters would come from that were handed to the trainers.

  
“Your mother is right lad.” Came it gruffly from his door. His father, a war veteran with a slight limb to his walk and the same dark brown hair he had given to him, was standing in his door. “Take that nervous energy of yours outside and work it out of your system. You are driving me up the walls.”

  
“Yes Sir!” came it playfully from Kaecilius. “Oh by Lugia boy! For the umpteenth time! I am not a general anymore! I am a farmer now!” True, but it didn’t stop Kaecilius from time to time calling his father Sir. Especially when it made his mothers eyes shine with mirth. And it was fun hearing his father call upon one of the legendary Pokémon since he claimed to have been saved by Lugia herself.

  
They always teased him about it that he claimed that the genderless Lugia was of a female mind-set.

  
Kaecilius dropped his things he had taken from his pack gave his mother a peck on her cheek and ran to his father to jump in his arms.

  
The older hugged him fondly. “I am so proud of you my boy. My miracle. The last time I felt this proud was when you came into our life and from that day on each other day I saw you.”

  
“Thanks dad. Thanks mom. I am also proud of you two. That you are my family.” His father set him down and he waved at them before storming down the stairs and left the house finding his friends.

  
The eyes of the parents met in solemn promise. When their joy of life would get his very first Pokémon tomorrow they would tell him about the day he was brought into this world with the help of the mountain spirit. They would remind him to bring an offering to her shrine before he could depart on his journey.

  
-~-~-~

  
Running through the village he came to a sudden stop in front of the only cafe place they had. Right in front of the family owned business was Stephen happily sipping a chocolate milkshake in the company of the spirit. Everyone knew that she liked children and allowed them more leverage regarding her mountain home then she gave the adults.

  
“Kaecilius!” came a happy and delighted squeal from the 7 year old child prodigy. “Come join us and help make an important decision! I am just trying to convince her that it would be nice if she had a name she could call her own since she does not remember the name that was given to her by her parents.” Stephens sky blue eyes were shining with excitement where the spirit woman smiled in kindness and motherly amusement. He had seen that look many a time on his mothers face when she had looked at him.

  
“As Stephen pointed out, he is trying to convince me of taking up a name of my own again.” Kaecilius stepped closer. He was used to her always wearing some type of Asian garment. Today she was dressed in a beautiful light blue kimono embroidered with Gracidea flowers on her sleeves and cherry blossom leaves on the upper body part. Since he was invited to this debate he would give it some thought.

  
“With what came he up so far?” he asked before taking a seat. “Flower names mostly.” She wrinkled her nose. “Just because I like flowers on my garments does not mean I like to carry a flower name.”

  
“I don’t know what is wrong with you!” Stephen whined. “What is wrong with Sakura or Gracidea? They are beautiful just like you.” She smiled kindly at Stephen while listening to the boys rants.

  
“That maybe true, but in the old days a name was given to a person to help shape his personality, his future, good wishes his or her parents wanted to bestow upon their offspring... a name is a powerful weapon.”

  
“Oh...” came it quietly from Stephen. “I didn’t know that there is so much to a name.” He looked lost. The spirit gently placed a hand on Stephens shoulder. “You are still so young my child. You can’t know everything right away. But you will have many an opportunity to learn as much as you can.” Those soft words had the desired effect and Stephen was all smiles again happily continuing his milkshake for now.

  
Kaecilius meanwhile mulled over what she had said. A meaning in a name to wish well or define a person...

  
“Rei...” Stephen and the spirit looked at him with questioning eyes. He blushed and was spared an immediate answer when the waiter delivered a hot chocolate for him. He couldn’t remember having it ordered but had the inkling that their unusual guest had caught on his thought how nice it would be to have a hot chocolate with whipped cream.

  
He took a careful sip and collecting his thoughts. “Well, since you told us, that the meaning of a name is important and your very essence is, that you are a spirit as well like Asian clothing I thought Rei would be a fitting name. It comes from the Japanese language and can mean soul but also spirit...” he got quieter to the end and the last part of his sentence almost lost in his mumbling.

  
He didn’t dare look up and sipped his chocolate making himself small. He didn’t saw her eyes nor her smile soften. “What a wonderful name you have picked for me. I like it very much. Thank you Kaecilius.” The praising words had him look directly at her and the joy she was radiating was contagious. “Yeah! We made it! Together we are unbeatable Kae!” came the happy shout from Stephen. The younger held his hand up for a high five which Kaecilius happily accepted.

  
The mountain spirit never ceased her gentle smile as she introduced herself properly. “My dear children, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Rei.”


	3. A prank gone wrong...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We continue were we left of the last chapter.  
> Grab your tissues. Fair warning.

After having decided on a name they came to talk about Kaecilius’ big day tomorrow. “What is your feeling for tomorrow?” he was asked by Rei. “I hope that among the starters is one that evolves into something with wings and the capability of flying.” He loved Pokémon with feathers and wings.

  
“Hm.” Came it from her. “That leaves only the plant starter from Alola for you since I doubt it that they will have the Kanto starters again this year.”

  
“Yeah!” he agreed. “The chances are slim but one can still hope.” Even if he would not get the starter Pokémon that he so desperately wished for he would love and cherish his companion he would get.

  
She turned towards Stephen. “And what are your wishes for your companion when your time comes to choose?” – “That he or she will like me and that we will be great friends!” Stephen beamed with joy thinking about making a new friend even though had to wait four more years.

  
“Those are very good wishes Stephen.” The boy gave her his biggest, one tooth missing smile he could manage. Noisily he finished his shake. “Thank you for your generosity Rei.” – “It was my pleasure.” Jumping down from the chair he gave Kaecilius a nudge against his arm. “Tag! You are!”

  
Before Kaecilius could react properly Stephen was already on the run. Quickly he finished his chocolate as well. “Thank you Rei.” She nodded with a smile on her lips while the older boy took chase after Stephen.

  
She would see him of on his big day as well when he started his Pokémon journey.

  
-~-~-~

  
For the next 3 hours he played tag with Stephen. It was an equal game between the 2 of them. He didn’t outrun Stephen on many occasions even if he could. He didn’t want his friend to lose interest in their game.

  
Out of breath they took a break in the soft grass beneath an Apricorn tree. While they caught their breath Karl joined them and suggested they could also play now hide and seek. Stephen was instantly convinced but Kae wasn’t so sure about playing hide and seek with Mordo. He suspected the other to cheat but he had no prove of it yet. It was just a feeling he couldn’t get rid of.

  
Kaecilius volunteered to seek first. Slowly he counted to 20. “...19 ...20 Ready or not, here I come!”

  
It didn’t take him surprisingly long to find Karl. Normally he found Stephen first and then searched ages for the dark skinned boy.

  
“You’re it next round Karl.” – “Oh... you haven’t found Stephen yet? That’s a first.” Together they searched for their youngest comrade.

  
“Man, that is an awful good hiding place he picked.” Karl moaned exhausted after an hour of intensive search for Stephen.

  
Kae agreed quietly. “Maybe he hid near the mountains? I mean, you don’t have to set foot on the mountain to find hiding holes.” Karl suggested. “Let’s give it a try.”

  
Nearing the mountains a frantic Stephen came running towards them. His knees were scraped and he was crying hard. Kaecilius caught him mid run before they boy could fall again and hurt himself further. “Hurt Pokémon!” whimpered Stephen. “Karl, bring him home. I will search for the Pokémon.” Dark clouds started covering the bright blue sky. A storm was coming. He had to hurry. “Kae! This is suicide! No one climbs the mountain while its guardian is away!”

  
“There is a life at stake.” Was his calm reply before he started the hike up the mountain.

  
“KAE!” Stephen wailed. “It is alright Stephen. I will take you to your parents and then go after Kaecilius.” With that promise Stephen aloud him to lead him away from the mountain. Unseen by anyone he hit a switch in his pocket that would turn of the speakers he had placed on the mountain to make Stephen believe that there was a hurt Pokemon and that would now send Kaecilius on a wild goose chase. In the distance the first thunder clapped ominous.

  
-~-~-~

  
The weather was getting nastier by the minute. Not only had he to fight the wind, the rain also made it almost impossible to see very far.  
Without warning the ground under his feet gave way and he was falling. A paniced scream tore from his throat.

  
-~-~-~

  
His senses came slowly back. His upper body was quite in some pain but his lower body didn’t hurt at all. His mind was still slugish from hitting the ground. Down here the rain was almost not noticable if it hadn’t been for the water running down the walls and filling the chasm... his senses were fully back in an instant through the adrenalin.

  
He tried to get back on his feet to no avail. His legs were paralyzed... a soft feep took his dark thoughts away for a moment. On a small ledge was an almost freshly hedged Pidgey if he had to guess. It was so tiny he would have been able to fit it in both his hands. The little one was within his reach. Gently he removed the egg shells left on the little Pokemon.

  
One way or another he had to get them out of here. He lifted the Pokemon from the ledge and gently hold it near his chest. Before he could look for a way out a gush of mud came down the chasm and hit them hard, nearly drowning them.

  
In his panic his mind and his voice called for their only chance of survival waking his dormant power of conecting with a Pokemon’s mind.

  
“REEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still alive! I finally sorted out university and work to a working schedule! Still, don't exspect fregent or regular updates. In about a month and a half I have my end of semester papers and I need to study for them.
> 
> For now, enjoy the new chapter. :)

A storm was coming. She could smell it in the air. She loved a good storm when the sky was all dark and the rain seemed to come down as if there was no tomorrow. She had moved from the patio to the canopied part of the cafe with her tea.

Not a second later it started raining cats and dogs. It was beautiful to watch how the dark sky was illuminated by the lightning.

The air was thrumming with energy and it was tickling along her whole body. During such moments she felt truly alive.

She emptied her teacup and before the rim left her lips she was struck by a sense of dread. The delicate porcelain slipped from her fingers and shattered on the table. Her pupils narrowed down to almost being invisible.

~REEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~ A frantic, mental call had her release her powers reaching out to the caller. A faint pink aura was dancing around her body and in her eyes before she teleported herself away.

*~*~*

With his last strength he was holding the little Pidgey above the still rising level of the mud. He wouldn’t make it. He was sure of it. They would both die down here, alone and forgotten. The sludge was rising and his head was tilted back to keep breathing for as long as possible.

*~*~*

~Kaecilius!~ She appeared right above the place where she had sensed him. She grabbed his wrist holding a barely breathing Pidgey and expanded her shield dissolving the silt that almost drowned him.

  
Still fearful eyes were looking disbelievingly at her. “You... came...” wonder laced the boys voice. He opened his mouth to apologize but a soft, warm finger against his cold trembling lips stopped him.

  
He was floating with her in this pink bubble safe from his impending death. He felt her warm energy pulsing through his body. He was dry and safe.

  
Sorrow crept into her eyes. She was unable to heal the excessive damage in Kaecilius’ spine. She felt as if she had failed him. But maybe not all was lost yet.

  
In the blink of an eye she teleported them to the hospital. Panicked screams of surprise came from all sides. And one of relieve. “Kae!” Stephen wanted to run to his 2 friends but was stopped by his father.

  
For the moment Rei ignored all the other humans and pulled with her thoughts an empty gurney to them where she carefully placed Kaecilius on his stomach. The boy was still under shock. “It is ok. I will watch and care for her.” She removed her hand from his wrist and gently took the tiny bird Pokémon from him.

  
Stephen's mother approached them. In a quiet whisper Rei relayed her suspicion to the doctor. The other female was only shocked for a moment before she went into full professional mode and wheeled the child away, barking a few orders to some nurses to follow her. Time was of essence now.

*~*~*

  
He still felt her energy linger in his body even long after her touch had left his wrist. They had already given him an X-ray and now he was getting a CAT scan. Kaecilius already knew that he was screwed. He still couldn't feel his legs nor did he feel any movement when he tried to wiggle his toes. He was a cripple. His dream of becoming a Pokémon trainer was crushed. Literally.

  
*~*~*

  
Her face was calm and serene, but her aura screamed bloody murder and everyone kept wisely away from her. Except Stephen. That boy seemed to know no real fear. “It’s my fault...” he started apologising. “If I only...”

  
“No.” Was her simple reply. “It wasn’t your fault. You helped safe a life.” She looked pointedly at the little bird resting in her palm breathing easier. “But at what cost?!” His eyes were filling with tears again. She extended her right hand and all adults hold their breath but she just pulled him to her side and let him sob into her kimono.  
No matter what she would tell Stephen now it wouldn’t console the boy.


End file.
